1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound control technology and more particularly, to a sound control candle light, which causes vibration of a reed to produce a sound at a specific frequency for controlling on/off of the light when the user blows in an enclosed sound pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model No. M328897 discloses a toy entitled “Sound control toy cake”, which comprises a lamp holder shaped like a cake carrying a candle, and a lamp and sound sensor mounted inside the lamp holder. When the lamp is turned on, it provides an effect like the burning of a candle. When the user blows air toward the lamp, the lamp will be turned off, simulating the flame extinguishing action of a candle without causing any risk.
According to the aforesaid sound control toy cake, the user can blow air into the pipe on the lamp holder, enabling the sound sensor to sense the sound produced subject to friction between the blowing air and the through holes of the pipe and to further drive a circuit device to turn off the lamp, simulating the action of extinguishing the flame of a candle by blowing in it. However, because the sound frequency produced subject to this principle exists in the surroundings, the sound control toy cake tends to be triggered by surrounding noises to turn off the lamp erroneously.